Rosie Potter
by Katya Vladimirovna
Summary: Harry and Hermione's little girl... love, hate, and magic are in the future for this girl...
1. Welcome To My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the original Harry Potter series, but I did make up some, including the daughter, Rose Lilly Potter, and James Malfoy, Draco's boy.

Rose (Rosie)'s POV

Dear Diary,  
Everyone thinks that, because I'm my father's daughter, I'll be gifted when doing anything. I can barely fly, I do not possess a rare ability that shows off how special I am, or anything like that. True, I am smart like Mum, but not book smart, pure street smarts. Uncle Ron - my father's best friend and my Aunt Ginny's brother - says that I am a Potter and should stand proud because of it, but I don't see why. I am NOT dad – I am no Harry Potter - and I definitely am not like mum, Hermione Potter. I am merely the little sister to Albus and Jim - technically James - Potter. Albus is just like Mum, and Albus Dumbledore, who he was named after. Jim is just like Dad, and our Granddad before him. Albus is a fourth year, and Jim is a seventh year student. I am simpley Rose Lilly Potter, or Rosie Potter.

I have been packed for Hogwarts all summer because Uncle Josh (Granger) - the only other magical family member on Mum's side - told me that I was in - see he has the power to say that, he is Headmaster after all. I miss the days when we saw him a lot, but now that I am heading for Hogwarts today, I will get to see him often again.

"Ginny, we are going to be late," Dad called to my Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny is my Uncle Granger's ex-wife, though Dad will always consider the Weasley family as our own.

"Amy isn't ready yet," Aunt Ginny called back from the upstairs bathroom. Amy is my cousin, and she's eleven, like me. She is very different from me in every other way though... she's girly and frilly, and I am up for a duel or (attemping) to hex someone. She is calm and quiet, and I am outspoken and firey. She has twin sisters, Alyssa and Katie, who are six. They were just born a few months before the divorce.

"Amy, quit being so bloody girly!" I yelled from my room. See the whole family comes to our house for the first day.

"Yeah, Amy, you'll be snogging Will the whole time anyway, so why do you need to take so long?" Tom, Uncle Ron's only son asked. His Mum, Aunt Luna, yelled something at Amy, and then we finally left for Platform 9 and ¾.


	2. Can I Sit Here

"Can I sit here?" a boy with white hair and amazing blue eyes asked. Since I was a first year, I said a simple 'yes' and smiled. He was cute, I will admit, but boys like him never notice me.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked, just to make conversation, he leaned in closer to me, but he was not too close.

"My family has been in Gryffindor for so long that I would be surprised to get anything else, but I honestly don't know what **I** want." He looked at me funny, as if there was something similar to his story.

"That's my family, only with Slytherin, but I actually _want_ to be in Gryffindor, especially if they have girls like you." He was laying it on thick, but I actually loved the attention. This guy made me feel very… girly.

"I'm Rosie," I put my hand out for him to shake.

"James Malfoy," he said, and then he took my hand and kissed it instead.

"A Malfoy boy?" I said, confused. Dad always told me that Malfoys were no good, and I was to say away from them. Mum says that ever since Voldemort was killed by the Harry Potter, they have been losing everything, and I should be nice to them.

"Yeah, how about you? One of the Longbottoms?" He looked worried, hoping that I was not a daughter of a **blazer**. A blazer is a person who was pro-Potter and anti-Voldemort during the dark days.

"I'm a Potter, thank you very much." I gave him a look that was all you-really-going-to-act-suprised-because-i-am-the-spitting-image-of-him-if-he-was-a-girl.

"Really, you are way to pretty to be what I heard of Rose Lilly, but then again you Dad always disliked your dad." He smiled and scooted closer to me, and tried to lean in for a kiss.

"I like you too, for a Malfoy," I said, only semi-sarcastically, and then he kissed me.

"**ROSE LILLY POTTER!**" a voice bellowed from the entryway.


	3. Can I Sit Here James M Side

I was walking, trying to find a seat, but everyone knew who I was. I was the son of a huge Death Eater family. I was a Malfoy. I wish I wasn't though, because what I read about Death Eaters - what they did to everyone - I kind of wish I was a Potter, Longbottom, or a Weasley. "Can I sit here?" I asked, hopeful, but also doubtful.

"Yes," was all she said. She was hot, with dark black hair. She was definitely a beauty.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" I asked because I really hoped she would be like me, wanting to be anything but a Slytherin.

"My family has been in Gryffindor for so long that I would be suprised to get anything else, but I don't know what I want," she said. I personally thought that was pretty cool.

"That's my family, only with Slytherin, but I actually _want_ to be in Gryffindor, especially if they have girls like you." I was laying it on thick, but I swear she loved the attention.

"I'm Rosie," she said and extended her arm, I was raised a gentleman, so I knew better than to just shake her hand.

"James Malfoy," I said, cursing the name in my head, but then kissed her hand.

"A Malfoy boy?" she asked. I wonder if she's a_**blazer**_ girl.

"Yeah, how about you, one of the Longbottoms?" I asked, hoping that she was a blazer, but also hoping not, knowing how they hate us.

"I'm a Potter, thank you very much," she said. Impressive, I thought to myself, and cute. Wait, Rose Lilly was suppose to be a royal pain, that looked like a hag.

"Really, you are way too pretty to be what I heard of Rose Lilly, but then again you don't seem like a Potter at all." I smiled and scooted closer to her, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I like you too," Rosie said and smiled.

"Rose Lilly Potter!" a voice bellowed from the doorway.


	4. Family Fueding: Youth of Forgiveness

James Potter POV

"Rose Lilly Potter!" I yelled from the entryway as I saw her kissing the little Malfoy brat.

"Bloody hell, Jim!" she said, trying to make me feel like the bad guy.

"Rose, don't you know better than to kiss random boys, especially since you haven't even gotten to school yet," I said, worried.

"I _like_ James, he's ok with me being a Potter! He wants to be a Gryffindor! He doesn't want to be like the other Malfoys." Her voice sounded normal, so i doubted that she was under a spell a first year could produce.

"She's right, I am different then my father! I ho longer want to be a Malfoy, and your sister has a gift, well actually two," the Malfoy punk said. Little Rosie having a gift though?

"I have a gift?" she asked. He took her hand and gave her a smile I swear was only for her.

"You have two: one mortal, one magical. One is trust, faith in those who do you no harm. The second is so rare that if it wasn't for your grandfather, James, I wouldn't believe it." He paused and squeezed her hand. "You're a mind reader."

"She is not, and neither is our grandfather," I said, but in a strange way it made sense. Rosie always knew how I felt, and you could **never** surprise her. "Well, I guess she could be, but she's not very good."

"How do you know this? You should barely know this at all?" I heard my sister say, taking my words out of my mouth.

"I'm a teller, you know, one of the ones that can see other people's gifts. You're a dragon guy, aren't you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I plan to be a tamer, I have a way with them."

"I know, because you can speak to them, can't you?" he said. How did he know that?

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a teller."

"I trust you, and for now, I'll trust you with Rosie, but if she senses anything weird, you're dead meat."

"Trust me, I would never think of it."

"Ok, see ya," I said and left the two alone.

James M. POV

"Can I tell you something, Rosie?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound nuts.

"Anything," she said, worried.

"I won't leave until you tell me to, because I really like you," I said.

"I like you, too," she said. I am so happy that she said that. I kissed her gentlely, then an annoucement can on the train, "all students get ready". Her and I had to get to our gender's side to get dressed.


	5. The End Of The Night

**James Malfoy POV**

Dear Diary,

I know that I am to hate her, but Rosie is so - different. I really like her, and she makes me feel, happy. She is so amazing, and she doesn't see a Malfoy, but the real me. It is so weird.

I am a Gryfindor. Father is going to kill me, but I don't care. I am free of the Malfoy horror stories. I am free. This shows that I am not one of them.

James Potter hates me, I wish I knew why. I mean he was nice enough when I was with his sister, but after that he threatened to hurt me if I did anything to Rosie. Not like I could hurt her, but still... Wow she's pretty, and nice, and smart, and has an amazing gift, and so great.

I guess I seem like I'm whipped, and if I'm with her, I'm fine with it. Ok, can I be more whipped.

Time to sleep,

James Malfoy

**Rosie POV**

Dear Diary,

I know he is a Malfoy, but I really like James. He is so sweet. I think that he is my first boyfriend. He kissed my hand! How romantic! Then he kissed me! All in one day. He also knows about my gift. I thought I was a normal girl in a super family, but no!

James and Jim seem to get along. I am so happy that Jim can put his big brother act up, for me at least. I haven't told Albus, but James is a Gryfindor, so he should be ok, he trusts me.

I saw so many people who wore blazer symbols. I felt bad for James, because he was the only non-blazer family not carrying a death eater sign. He looked so divided. I wanted to just kiss him and tell him it was all ok. He looked so weak.

I wish I knew what he was thinking...

'til the next 'morrow is done,

Rose Lilly

**Albus Potter POV**

Lilly is being stupid. I know that she thinks this Malfoy guy is a good guy, but I doubt any Malfoy could be. Mum was always too trusting, and so is my little sister. I will not allow my sister to snog with someone like that! She should know better.

It's late, I am heading to bed,

Albus


	6. Uncle Granger's Advice

Rosie's POV

* * *

I am rooming with my "cousin" Amy Granger and twin girls who are from Mongolia and are part Russian. They won't talk to us. My schedule is different than everyone else, and Amy says that people are talking about me being special. I am not. I have not done anything to get a special schedule. I heard a rumor a boy from the first years got a special schedule too, but no one knew who.

I walked to breakfast with Amy and she was asking me everything about James. I pretended to act like I did not really like him, but he was all I could think of. As soon as we got to breakfast, I told Amy I had to go and I went to talk to Uncle Granger.

"Uncle Granger…" I started, going to ask about my schedule.

"Yes, little Rose Pedal?" he asked, teasing me. He used to call me Flower, Lilly Pad, or Rose Pedal all the time when he was around.

"Why do I have a different schedule than Amy and the twins and everyone else in Gryffindor?"

"Silly Flower, you are not the only Gryffindor who has this schedule, and both of your brothers had it when they were first years. The schedule is for our entire special first year students, like you, Amila and Miya, James, and Zyann."

"James? James Malfoy?" I asked, just kind of staring at my favorite uncle.

"Yes. I know about what happened on the train here, and I cannot condone it missy, but he is not like any Malfoy I have ever seen. He is just like his mother and she fought along your father's side during The Great Battle. Blazer all the way, as you youngins say."

"I love you Uncle Granger!" I sighed and hugged him. Then I corrected myself, "I… I mean, thank you, Headmaster Granger."

He winked and then said, "Go eat breakfast with Amy. You can talk to him after classes and during breaks. Go eat now, Rosie."


End file.
